


You're Making Me Think

by Cosmogyral (cosmogyralash)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Emo Keith (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He's not really emo khfksahf, Implied Sexual Content, Lance is "popular", M/M, Teacher Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyralash/pseuds/Cosmogyral
Summary: Keith wants to do nothing more with his final year of highschool than to survive, but with him catching Lance's attention, it's getting hard to do just that.





	1. Prologue

At this point in Keith’s life, he wishes he could just sink back into his seat, face in his favorite book, and disappear. That feeling was nothing less when the all too cocky school flirt slid onto his desk and batted his eyelashes at him. 

“Can I help you?” Keith snapped, not looking up from his book. A frown set onto his face as Lance continued to sit on his desk, arms crossed across his chest. Keith glanced over to look at Shiro who set behind his desk, hand covering his mouth obviously trying not to laugh. 

Lance kept looking at him for a moment which started to make Keith uncomfortable. “I thought you’d like to talk to me?” Lance pouted and Keith rolled his eyes, slowly shutting his book. He looked up at the boy sitting on his desk and frowned. 

Lance was one of the last people he’d want to talk to. He’d never wanted anything to do with Keith before homecoming had happened and suddenly there were people all over him because “wow, you look nice all dressed up.” It pissed Keith off more than he could ever express. He blamed Shiro for the fact that he went. 

Keith placed his book on his lap. “I’m not really sure why I’d want to.” Lance glared at him while Keith tried to play a small smile. Lance jumped off Keith’s desk just as the bell rang for the start of class. Keith watched him as he fake stomped back to his seat, he pouted, turning to look at Keith who in change quickly looked away. 

Lance was the type to flirt with every girl in the hall as he passed by them. He was prom king, led the school’s basketball team to the state championship, is president of science club, and many other things that Keith probably doesn’t know about. To put it simply, Lance was the definition of popular kids and Keith couldn’t stand him. His presence in itself got on Keith’s nerves. Lance had never acknowledged his existence until he’d shown up to homecoming in a suit that apparently made all the girls swoon because he finally didn’t look like an emo wannabe. Keith had gotten Lance’s attention. Ever since, Lance had been trying to talk to him and all Keith wanted to do was punch him.

Keith wished to do nothing more than to survive the last part of his senior year with some sanity left. The outcome of that was slowly lessing, especially when Lance can’t seem to leave him alone. 

 

“Hey babe.” Keith had to stop himself from groaning in aggravation. Lance slid beside him, leaning against a closed locker that was beside his. Keith continued to pull his books out. 

“Don’t call me that, thanks.” Keith slammed his locker and turned away from Lance, walking towards Shiro’s room so he could head home for the day. Unfortunately, footsteps could be heard following close behind. 

Keith stopped, turning on his heels to face Lance who almost ran straight into him. “Why the fuck are you following me?” Keith all but hissed, “I don’t know if you feel bad for me or something, but please, I don’t need cheering up or whatever.” Keith clenched his jaw, watching as Lance opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, looking at the ground as Keith stood over him, not sure what to do anymore. 

“Shit, I-I just wanted to talk?” He let out a fake laugh, nervousness rising in him.

“So you call me ‘babe’?” 

Lance lifted his head, shaking his hands in disagreement. “No-no! I was just messing around! I just- wow. I’m actually nervous, this is new.” Keith made a face. “I’m sorry! I just thought maybe if you wanted to we could hang out? God, this will sound really weird, but I noticed we have a lot in common and like a lot of the same things and I don’t know maybe we could go...” 

Lance was rambling, his face flushing under the presence of Keith who wasn’t too sure as to what to say. He’d just yelled at him, yet here he was, still wanting to hangout, let alone talking to him. “Oh.” He nodded softly, “um.” Keith’s stomach started to fill with butterflies as Lance grinned at him. He quickly pushed them to the side, “sorry for yelling. Usually people feel bad for me.” He grumbled quietly.

Lance hummed in response, “don’t worry about it. I don’t know why anyone would feel bad for you though. I mean look at you!” He took a step back, motioning his hand up and down Keith. “Dude, you’re hot!”

Keith blushed at that while Lance laughed. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Keith waved him off. “I have to go, I’ll talk to you later.” Lance nodded a goodbye to him before turning to walk down the hall the opposite way. Keith watched him turn the corner before moving to walk into Shiro’s room and proceed to throw his bookbag halfway across the room. 

Shiro looked up from his papers, a shocked look covering his face. “Keith, what are you doing?” 

“I fucking hate Lance McClain.” 


	2. Chapter 1

Sometimes Keith wishes that him and Shiro had moved to a big city with hundreds of students who go to one highschool, but no. He was stuck here at a school with 80 kids in his class, making it impossible to hide from Lance. He’d decided that the whole situation between him and Lance was just downright weird. He couldn’t tell you the last time a popular kid hung out let alone talked to someone who was considered a nerd. And Keith definitely fell into that nerd category. 

When Lance showed up at Keith’s locker the next day, Keith wanted nothing more than to get away from this hell of a high school. He was grinning like he’d just won the basketball tournament all over again (not that Keith had gone to it). 

“Not to be rude,” Lance started and Keith prepared himself for the worst. “But how are you so cute?” 

Keith choked on his own breath, shutting his locker quickly and turning to leave without a word to Lance. He didn’t even bother to turn around when Lance called after him.  _ Was his all a game to him? _ It was starting to pry at Keith’s mind.  _ Was Lance making fun of him for being gay? Was he just trying to get him worked up? Maybe this was all a prank that the popular kids had planned.  _ Keith wanted to throw his bookbag across the room again. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing Lance later that day in class. 

* * *

“Alright class,” Shiro had started, “I know how much you all love projects.” Shiro chuckled as the whole class seemed to groan. “So, for this one you’re going to have a partner to help--” Quiet “yes”s rang throughout the room. “But I’m picking.”

Keith groaned, “Shiro! Why do you hate us?” For a moment Keith thought Shiro was going to send him to the hall by the glare he was sending him. “Sorry, sorry. Mr. Shirogane, why do you hate us?” 

“Anyway, as I was saying, I’ll be pairing you up with who I think is compatible depending on past projects you’ve done.” He flipped through a few pages, reading off names as people shifted around to get close to their partner. Keith knew what Shiro was doing. He always mentioned projects to Keith beforehand, but oh so surprisingly, this one was sudden, and if he does what Keith think he’s going to do, he’ll be dead at home. 

“Keith, you’re with Lance.” 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Keith grumbled, throwing his head back and running a hand over his face. 

He didn’t even have to look at Lance to know the look he had plastered onto his face. Those two had probably planned this together, Lance probably bribbed Shiro with something dumb like a chocolate bar, Keith thought. 

“Oh Mullet~” Keith was ready for death to just take him. “Are you ready to do the best project that your pretty face has ever seen?” Lance practically jumped into the empty seat in front of Keith. Keith took that second to glare at Shiro who was already looking at him smirking. He was going to kill him. 

* * *

Lance had insisted that they exchange numbers even after Keith pulled the whole “I don’t have a phone” when it set on the desk in front of him. So that afternoon, Keith got nothing more than an ambush of text messages from Lance. As soon as Keith would answer, Lance would reply not even a minute later. As much as Keith didn’t want to admit it, he enjoyed texting Lance. It was slightly better than actually taking face-to-face, it gave him time to have a good comeback.

When Keith and Shiro sat down for dinner that night, Keith’s phone continued to vibrate with Lance’s messages. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling at an (utterly dumb) message from him. 

“Are you texting Lance?” Shiro abruptly asked, leaning forward as if he could see Keith's phone. 

Keith jumped, shoving his phone into his pocket and moving to shovel food into his mouth. He shook his head. 

“You know, I put you two together because I think he’d be good for you.” Shiro told him calmly, Keith almost choked on his food. “You need a good friend like him.” 

“I have Pidge” Keith shot back, “she’s a good friend.” 

Shiro sighed, “she also moved four hours away and you haven’t seen her for months.”  As much as Keith hated to admit he was right, Shiro was. Pidge had moved states several months ago. She was the one that Keith was always with; they’d been best friends for years. Now the most they can do is video chat and text. Within these last few weeks she’d been distant because of all of her studying to be able to skip a grade. Keith missed her; since she’d left he’d had no real friends. 

“Can you please stop trying to play matchmaker with me and other students? It’s kinda creepy.” Keith told him, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s not matchmaker if all I want you to be is friends.” Shiro grinned, “but hey, I’m not stopping you at just friends.” 

“Shiro!”

* * *

 

If Keith could have just one day of peace without Lance, he’d be the happiest guy in the world. If he could have the evening to himself in the library like he normally does on fridays, then he’d be grateful. But has anything worked out for him recently?

“Keith, Keith, Keith. Funny seeing you here.” Lance hums as he walks up to Keith from behind where he was sitting. Keith doesn’t move from his position where he was reading. “Are you going to ignore me?” Lance sat down in the seat beside him, poking his cheek after he was seated. 

Keith flinched away, swatting at Lance’s hand. “Leave me alone.” He went back to reading. 

“I want to talk to you.” Lance argued, trying his best to keep his voice quiet. “I can’t do that when you’re reading.” 

Keith halfway closed his book and looked up at Lance, an innocent smile placed onto his lips. “I know, that's why I’m doing it.” 

Lance groaned, “Keithhhh. You’re so mean to me- Hey! Where are you going?” Lance jumped up after Keith had gotten up and made his way in between the bookshelves. He scanned the books with his eyes as Lance followed behind him surprisingly quiet. 

It wasn’t until they were in the back of the library that Lance spun Keith around by his shoulders, arms pinned to either side of Keith. 

Keith’s brain couldn’t process what was happening. His back was pushed up against the line of books as Lance’s long arms trapped him against the shelf. 

Lance smiled at him softly making Keith’s heart race. “You know, for someone who hates me so much, you certainly do blush a lot when I’m around.” Keith hated that he was right. He hated that this was was happening and he hated that even though he wanted nothing to do with Lance, deep down, part of him was cheering the two on. 

Keith couldn’t deny that he was blushing now. He really couldn’t deny that he was blushing when Lance pressed his lips against Keith’s. There, Keith stood motionless, book still clutched to his chest as Lance pressed against him. His eyes finally fluttered shut as he let Lance kiss him. 

And god damnit was Lance’s lips soft-- Keith wanted to scream. 

When Lance finally moved away from him, Keith was gone. He’d pushed Lance’s arm away from the shelf and walked as fast as he could through the library before sprinting through the empty halls to Shiro’s room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College gives me ZERO time to write :(( but you can hmu on tumblr @cosmogyralkeith


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be real honest with y'all and tell you I totally forgot about this fic. It's become very self indulgent and something I work on when nothing else comes to mind. I really hope I do eventually finish it as I have a whole outline, but yall know how that goes.

"Keith, you have to talk to me." Shiro glanced at him from the drivers seat as they made their way home that evening. Keith sat in silence, hands folded on his lap as he looked out the window.

Once he'd taken off from the library, leaving Lance behind, he had gone back to Shiro's room and used to excuse that he was tired to pull his hood up and lay his head down on one of the desk. But Shiro had noticed something was off with him, and when confronted with the question of something being wrong, Keith said it was nothing.

Keith huffed, "I really don't." He felt bad for keeping it from Shiro, but the thought of Lance's lips against his own made butterflies appear in his stomach. A blush burned on his cheeks. He couldn't bare to confess that the boy Keith saw as cute, had cornered him in the library, and kissed him. He'd never hear the end of it.

Luckily for him, Shiro dropped it after he refused to say a word. He frowned in defeat as they pulled into the driveway of their home and Keith jumped out of the car, being the first one in the house. He went to his room, not even waiting for Shiro to make it into the house himself.

He didn't know how to feel about what had happened. On one hand, he wanted to smack Lance for doing such a thing in the middle of the library, but on the other Keith's heart fluttered. He swore at himself for being  _ Keith,  _ and running off without a word.

He wanted to scream. This was not how he had planned his senior year to play out. It was supposed to be drama-free and easy going until he finally got to walk across that stage and say goodbye to high school. Of course it's Lance who’d be the one to not let that happen.

When dinner rolled around, Shiro brought his plate to his room. Keith was thankful that Shiro wasn't pushing him to talk anymore and even more thankful that he understood that Keith needed to be alone.

_ Hey, I just wanted to apologize. _

Keith's phone buzzed beside him as he ate his dinner in his room, TV playing quietly in the background. He picked it up, not having to unlock it to read Lance's message. He sighed, turning the screen off before laying it back down beside him again. There was no way he could talk to him right now.

Before he could go back to eating, it buzzed again.

_ I should never have done that without asking. _

_ Please forgive me. _

Keith frowned down at his phone, holding the power button before it shut down. He'd deal with this at a different time.

But when he woke up Monday morning, he told Shiro he wasn't feeling well; it wasn't a lie, but also not the whole truth. Keith was putting off talking to Lance. He'd only turned his phone on once more to text Pidge back about a video game before turning it off, not bothering to read all of Lance's messages.

Shiro allowed him to stay home, telling him to get some rest. Keith nodded to him, pulling his blankets back over him and easily falling asleep again.

Shiro didn't push him to talk that day.

Tuesday came crashing in, Shiro waltzing into Keith's room at six am, telling him to get up. Keith groaned, rolling over and almost falling out of bed.

"I don't know what's been up with you recently, but you can't just keep skipping school." Shiro grumbled, standing in the doorway to Keith’s room with his arms crossed over his chest. Standing like that, Keith could have sworn it was his dad. "Is this about Lance?"

Keith choked on his air, sitting upright in bed as he glared at Shiro. "No!" He covered his face with his hands.

"We're leaving in a half hour and you better be down stairs before then or we're going to have a problem." And with that, Shiro was gone, leaving Keith there to figure out how he was going to avoid Lance. Of course, it'd be impossible.

He'd spent the whole day sneaking oddly around the school so he wouldn't run into Lance, but when it came to going to Shiro's class, he'd have to see him. Keith sat in his seat, feeling the eyes of Lance on him as he slumped down in his chair. God, how he wished Friday had never happened.

Shiro hadn't given them time to talk, pushing them into reading the next chapter of their textbook. The whole class, Keith never dared to look behind him, too afraid of catching Lance's gaze.

 

* * *

 

"--was just worried you hadn't gotten my paper." Keith froze in the hallway outside of Shiro's room. Usually no one else was taking up his classroom during lunch hour.

"Nah, don't worry. I'm a little behind on grading, but thank you for asking, Lance. Better to ask than to actually have it missing." Shiro told him, as Keith stepped into the classroom, locking eyes with Lance.

"Um, I'm going to eat outside today." It was an excuse. Keith prayed that Lance wouldn't follow or that Shiro wouldn't question it, but his prayer did no good. As soon as he was out of the classroom, Lance was behind him.

"Keith, can we please talk?" He thought about stopping; about turning around and facing Lance straight on, telling him how he felt. But embarrassment and self doubt overruled that thought, so he kept on down the hallway, leaving Shiro's room behind them.

He came to a stop when Lance grabbed for his arm, gripping onto his forearm and pulling him around to face him. Keith stared at him with wide eyes, unable to say anything.

Lance cleared his throat, dropping his hand from Keith’s arm, and opting to look anywhere but directly at the boy that stood in front of him. "Please just listen." Keith never said a word, only stood there, tension rising in his shoulders as Lance began to speak.

"I never meant to scare you off." Lance rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, finally taking that moment to look up at Keith from where he had been staring at the ground. "I just-- I like you. And I know I should've just told you instead of doing...  _ that.  _ I fucked up, but I hope you will forgive me." Keith stood their speechless for a moment, watching the blush creep up Lance's cheeks. “I’ve really enjoyed being able to talk to you recently, even if half the time you have no want to speak to me. But I truly would like to get to know you. I enjoy being around you.”

Keith took in the moment, realizing that that it was now or never to get his thoughts out into the air. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked away from Lance, breaking their eye contact. "Even though you're a pain in my ass, I-I think I like you too." Keith almost whispers. It pulls a smile from Lance. Keith can't see himself, but he knows a dark blush is covering his face. "And I'll forgive you, under one condition." Keith told him in a burst of confidence, rocking back and forth in the heels of his feet. 

Lance raised his eyebrows in question, "oh?"

Keith leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Lance's lips before pulling back and smirking. "You're forgiven." He left Lance a sputtering mess as he stood there in front of him.

Keith never noticed Shiro hanging out the door of his classroom until he heard a quiet laugh radiating from behind Lance. "No PDA!"

And god, did Keith want to die knowing Shiro had been watching them. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr@cosmogyralkeith  
> multichapter klance? I'm trying yall


End file.
